iPOD challenge  How Auggie and Annie fall in love
by Ashabadash
Summary: i love doing these. 10 one shots, based on songs from my iPOD about my favorite CA couple. Auggie/Annie fluff, please R


IPod challenge.

Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**My pairing is Auggie and Annie**

(Warning: I have the most ecclectic iPOD on the planet)

* * *

**1: Totally Fucked (Spring Awakening, Musical)**

There's a moment you know… you're fucked.

And Annie Walker was in this very moment. "Auggie…" she whispered through gritted teeth. How was it that she was expected to get out of this now? She was trapped, there was nowhere to turn, nowhere to go.

And of course, Auggie was on the other line. "I'm getting you out Annie, one second."

"I'm screwed Aug…" Annie whispered. She struggled against her restraints and looked out the window of the taxi cab her captor was driving. Just then she looked up to see the bridge ahead was rising. Nowhere to pass, every car had to stop. Annie saw the flashing red and blue lights in the rearview mirror.

"The bridge?" she whispered.

"Anytime Walker, I'll be here when you get home." He'd always be there to get her out of trouble when she was just totally fucked.

**2. Testing to Please (Cute is What We Aim For, Alternative)**

Auggie was selfish as selfish comes when it came to one thing in particular. They had a standing date; have since her first week here at Langley. So yea, he was going to be stingy with Annie wanting to take a rain check on their Friday night at the Tavern to go on a date with Conrad of all people.

He sat at the counter with a beer in hand and huffed quietly, hopefully giving off the "do not approach me" demeanor. He heard someone lightly take the seat next to him and he was about to shoo them off when the scent of Grapefruits entered hit nose.

"Annie?" he asked curiously. "What happened to Conrad?"

"He ordered for me…" Annie scoffed and Auggie couldn't help but laugh. "Scallops, yuck! I hate sea food." She laughed. "And besides, Friday nights is our thing. Don't think I'll be sharing it with that perky red-head who's watching you at the end of the bar." Auggie patted her hand and smiled.

At least he wasn't the only selfish one.

**3. Never Knew I Needed (Ne-Yo, R&B/Soundtrack)**

He had just eased into needing her without even realizing it. It was little things at first; a coffee at his 10 o'clock, a gentle hand grasping his elbow, a shared iPod headphone and Mingus flowing freely between them.

Then she was gone. Deep undercover for the last 3 weeks and Auggie was going stir-crazy not hearing her voice. The whole office could see he was getting edgy.

"Geez Aug, chill pill?" Stu had commented during lunch that day. He had realized then that he needed Annie; with him, ASAP.

And when she came home, it took all he could muster to not engulf her and never let her go.

He needed her here, and he'd do everything in his willpower to bring her home to him.

**4. Save the Last Dance for Me (Michael Bubble, soundtrack)**

"Auggie, you have to do me a favor," Annie whispered in his ear.

"Anything Annie, I owe you one for this," Auggie said sincerely. After all, he had dragged Annie along to his 2nd oldest brother's wedding in the last minute.

"You need to dance with me," she said desperately. Auggie raised an eyebrow and faced the direction of his friend.

"How much champagne have you had Annie?" Auggie asked. He didn't dance well, two left feet.

"Not enough to stop noticing your oldest brother following me around for the last hour," Annie laughed surprisingly at this, but Auggie rolled his eyes. Leave it to Anthony to try and pick up Auggie's date. "You should have listened to me and told everyone I was your girlfriend. Now I'm just your friend and Anthony is watching me…" Auggie sighed and placed his drink on the table beside him.

"Fine, but I believe you might have to lead Ms. Walker," Auggie said with a grin. Annie smiled and stood, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

**5. I Do (cherish You) (Mark Wills, country)**

His hand brushes hers before he takes it, gripping it tightly. The sound of the sirens above her is loud and constant as the ambulance speeds down the freeway toward the hospital. "Stay with me," she tells him as she sees Auggie slipping in and out of consciousness.

He had heard the pull of the trigger before she even saw the gun. Oddly enough, they were in a midst of an argument that Annie couldn't even recall the reason of now. He leaped toward her, pressing her to the ground and taking the bullet in his left shoulder, nicking a very important vein near his heart.

"I love you," he whispers quietly, his unseeing eyes fluttering. "I…waited too long…"

"And you can tell me properly soon Auggie," Annie was determined and she felt his grip loosening. "August Anderson stay with me," she gripped his hand with both of hers. "I love you too Auggie," she cried. From the depths of her soul she knew she loved him too. "But you have to stay with me; you have to pull through…"

**6. Out of my League (Steven Speaks, acoustic)**

Jai once told him that Annie was out of his league. Hell she was in the majors compared to everyone here at Langley. How in the world Auggie could get a catch like Annie Walker no one in the entire Intelligence Agency would ever figure out.

He felt like he didn't deserve her. He loved her with all that he was. She made his voice shake and his hands tremble. He'd feel like he was falling without her. And his heart soared high when she expressed the same feelings to him.

His right hand reached out and grabbed her left. He vaguely noticed the small ring on her fourth finger as they stepped up on the altar.

There on his wedding day, he didn't feel out of his league or a nervous wreck. He wasn't worried that Annie would find someone better than him and run off. All Auggie knew were two things: that he was the luckiest man in the world, and that he was in love with Annie Walker, soon to be in a few short minutes, Annie Anderson.

**7. A Moment Like This (Kelly Clarkson, soundtrack)**

"What if I told you it was all meant to be," Annie sang in the shower, her voice echoing off the tile and through the open door to the bedroom. Auggie listened contently, but he hadn't moved since she left him to go take a shower, getting ready to go to dinner at her sisters.

He figured now that they were sure, she was going to tell Danielle and her family.

But Auggie couldn't wrap his mind around it. "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this!" Annie sung happily. The water shut off and Annie stepped out of the shower to see her husband still sitting on the edge of the bed, frozen in the same place she left him. Wrapped in a towel (for blind or not, Annie was still modest around her own husband) Annie padded with wet feet toward Auggie and kissed him gently. He tiled his head up and she searched his face.

"We're going to be parents?" he repeated what she had said to him 20 minutes ago. Annie wasn't sure if Auggie was happy or not.

"Yea, isn't that wonderful," Annie asked, suddenly scarred that Auggie wouldn't be thinking along the same lines she was. But very suddenly, Auggie's shocked face lit up and he grabbed Annie around the waist and stood up spinning her around gleefully and kissing her deeply.

"Wonderful doesn't even begin to cover it Annie," he whispered and Annie felt a couple of tears drop from Auggie's chocolate eyes. She kissed a tear on his cheek as his hand reached out to her abdomen and his fingers sprawled out over the place where their baby resided.

He was going to be a Dad.

**8. Greatest Story Ever Told (Oliver James, acoustic)**

"Once upon a time there were two secret agents," Annie started.

"Who were best friends," she was interrupted.

"who were best friends," Annie laughed. "And the girl agent was in love with a guy named Ben. But Ben was a rouge agent and she knew she'd never see him again. Soon enough, after growing closer and closer to her best friend, the agent knew that she couldn't have ever loved Ben because she had always loved her best friend."

"But he was dating the evil Liza!"

"Hey who's telling the story here?" Annie giggled. "But you're right, so she couldn't be in love with him because she thought he was in love with someone else. But…"

"But he really wasn't, it was just a secret mission…"

"Exactly, and when the mission was over, the two agents became closer than ever and soon enough they fell in love."

"And now they live happily ever after?" Annie grinned and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"Yea June, they lived happily ever after saving the world together," Annie smiled.

"Thanks Mommy, that was the greatest story ever," four-year-old June snuggled into her covers.

"You're telling me," Auggie's voice followed the glow of a green light on the two of them as he entered his daughter's room. "It's my favorite story." He leant over June and kissed her cheek. "Night Junebug,"

"Night Daddy," June said. "Hey Daddy, Mommy, are there suchs things as secret agents in real life?" Auggie and Annie shared a look (well a facial expression).

"Well…"

**9. Without You (Rent, musical)**

Annie lied in her bed for the longest time before she got up and paced across her floor. What was Joan thinking, sending Annie home to sleep. It wasn't possible.

Auggie was MIA. He and Jai had flown to Bermuda on a mission. Auggie was supposed to be in the tech ops station there and Jai was going deep undercover. But no one, not a soul, had heard from them in 3 days.

Annie walked down the hallway toward the kitchen before stopping by her daughter's room. June slept peacefully, her breathing was even and she hummed a little in her sleep. Annie wondered what her 6 year old was dreaming.

On Autopilot, Annie went into June's room and sat on the floor. She closed her eyes and just listened to her sleeping child. Auggie once told her that he often did this ever since June was an infant, it calmed him.

He cell phone, which she kept firmly gripped in her hand, rung loudly. June stirred and Annie quickly flipped it open. "Hello?" she asked, she hadn't bothered to check the ID.

"Annie, it's Joan," Annie merely nodded. "We found them, we're bringing them home as you and I speak." Annie's sigh of relief very quickly became a sob of joy. "I'll call you when he's landed and debriefed."

"No need I'm on my way," Annie said.

"Fine, June can sleep on my sofa," the girls laughed quietly, Annie still sobbing until they hung up. She watched her daughter a little longer, so unaware of everything going on in the world. Annie wondered how long that innocence would last.

"June baby, wake up, Daddy's coming home."

**10. Electricity (Elton John, musical)**

They couldn't explain it, there weren't words for how well they worked together. They were a perfect team out in the field, Annie the ever amazing agent and Auggie, excelling in her aid the entire time.

Joan could only account that they had the same Electricity that she and Arthur had when they started working together.

Annie once said that it was just a spark between them that caused them to want to make the other one proud, to make them happy, to prove that they still loved each other and needed to come home to one another.

Auggie said that working with Annie was almost freeing from the normal angers and fears that the CIA normally put on their lives. Together, they were invincible.

Together, they were electric.


End file.
